This Story's Missing A Wishing Well
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: It was totally gay.


**Title:** This Story's Missing A Wishing Well  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** IT  
 **Setting:** Henry's Bedroom  
 **Pairing:** Patrick Hockstetter/Henry Bowers/Belch Huggins/Victor Criss  
 **Characters:** Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers, Belch Huggins, Victor Criss  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 702  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot, Writing Commission  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Fluff, F Slur  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** It was totally gay.

 **AN:** So, here's my first writing commission, for Everythingisnightvale on Tumblr! I'm so sorry for the wait. I hope you still enjoy it! ; u; Writing commissions like this are $10, and I'm accepting applications for them on my Tumblr, Bangbangbowersgang!

 **This Story's Missing A Wishing Well** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Piled in Henry's room on the bed, all four boys listened to the latest Anthrax cassette together. Victor lay in between Henry and Belch, with Patrick sprawled on top of all three of them. Things were going fairly smoothly, Henry bobbing his head a little to the crashing drums as he listened, his head resting on Vic's shoulder. Belch tapped the beat into the blond's hip, and Patrick would occasionally sit up to head bang just to show off his wild mane of hair.

Vic, nestled down with all three of his favorite people in the world, found himself too comfortable to think about his actions. He absently tipped his head to the side and placed his lips on Henry's forehead, trailing down to his cheek bone before he realized what he was doing. Henry's eyes popped open wide and he shifted up onto his elbows, one hand coming over to rub the side of his face. It tingled where Vic's lips had been, but before he could open his mouth, Patrick spoke up.

"Hey, blondie, where are _my_ kisses?" He pouted for a fraction of a second before surging forward, landing a solid kiss on Vic's lips. Belch let out a startled yelp, staring at the couple with wide eyes, mimicking Henry's shock. The two of them finally looked up at each other, while Patrick wiggled around to lay only on Vic. When the kiss ended, Vic's lower lip was bleeding and Patrick swiped his tongue against it.

"I guess you found yours." Vic responded, before being tugged to his left, Belch's kiss being much more gentle. He sucked softly on Vic's lip, making the blond wiggle a bit beneath Patrick, who turned his attention to Henry.

"You want one, handsome?" He winked, making Henry roll his eyes.

"Not if you're going to make me bleed." Henry responded, only to get tugged in by his jaw. Patrick gave him a gentle kiss, only roughening it up towards the end. He was shoved away before he could get his teeth involved, though.

Tugging Vic back to him, Henry claimed his own stake on Vic's lips, licking his wound lightly and earning a soft moan. Meanwhile, Patrick scooted over to kiss Belch, rolling onto him and trying his best not to get decked for biting. Belch could really punch.

When both kisses broke, all four boys were panting slightly, looking between each other like maybe some answer would fall out of the sky. It was Belch who spoke first.

"What does this make us?"

"Totally faggy gay. Like, triple stampies no erasies gay." Patrick grinned, sitting up on Belch's stomach and knocking his hat off to pet his hair.

"I'm not-"

"Shut up, Henry, you wanted to kiss Vic for yourself." Patrick interrupted, eyes narrowing. "Don't go throwing it back in his face like that."

"Vic kind of looks like a girl from behind." Belch interjected, grinning at the light tap he earned from that.

"I… Think I am gay." Vic admitted softly, eyes down as he waited for the inevitable fight that would start.

"I like kissing you." Henry offered bluntly, shrugging a little. "Doesn't have to be gay."

"It's _very_ gay, Henry." Patrick said, rolling his eyes, "So… That's it, then. You fags are mine. And I guess I'm yours."

"You mean all of us?" Belch tipped his head, a little confused. Weren't relationships supposed to be between two people?

"We all like each other better than anyone else in the world. We might as well make something of it." Patrick shrugged, sitting up a little more and looking at Vic, who had caught Henry's lips once more. "At any rate, I think kissing you three is something I'm never going to get enough of." Tugging Belch in for another long kiss, slower this time, he sighed softly in contentment.

"We're together, then." Vic finally said, pulling away from Henry enough to rest his head on his shoulder. "I love you guys."

"Love you, too, pretty boy." Patrick murmured into Belch's mouth.

"Yeah." Henry agreed.

"Mhm~" Was all they could get out of Belch right now, who was busy rubbing a hand up and down Patrick's spine.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** I hope that this turned out well! I'm so sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
